mission:sentiments dévoilés
by Haribo Wolf Potter
Summary: Mimi Geignarde et Hermione Granger ont une mission mettre ensemble le couple Malfoy/Potter!
mission:sentiments dévoilés.

Harry préparait une potion depuis déjà quelques mois. Chaque soir bien après le couvre-feu, il allait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Ce soir là était comme les autres Harry allait dans les toilettes et regardait où en était sa potion, il la remua mais se stoppa nette lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit Draco Malfoy qui le regardait comme si de rien était, les yeux de Harry sortirent presque de leurs orbites par étonnement. Draco s'avança alors vers Harry pour regarder se qui se trouvait dans le chaudron. Draco se mit à rire :

Potter! tu prépare du véritasérum? Alors que tu es nul en potion!

La ferme, Malfoy! Cracha Harry, car il savait que Malfoy avait raison. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'a suivit jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage?

Peut être que j'avais envie? Répondit Draco en rigolant. Sinon c'est pour qui le véritasérum?

qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire Malfoy!

Ce que sa peut me faire! C'est que tu l'utilise contre moi pour me soutiré des informations sur mes faiblesses pour mieux me battre.

Harry en avait marre que Malfoy s'occupe de ses affaires surtout qu'il avait voler quelques ingrédients de la potion dans la réserve de Rogue. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le troubler pour qu'il arrête de lui poser des question sur le véritasérum! Harry trouva un moyen, sauf que ce moyen était beaucoup trop risquer car il avait peur de la réaction de Draco face à lui. Il décida alors de prendre son courage à deux main pour prouver qu'il n'était pas à Griffondors pour rien! Alors, Harry s'approcha de Draco en engloutissant directement le vide qui séparait leurs deux corps, et l'embrassa tout en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche pour éviter que Draco puisse partir. Draco était sous le choque mais il ne pouvait se défaire de l'étreinte de Harry. Harry profita de la confusion de Draco pour approfondir le baiser en passant sa main dans le cou de Draco.

-J e crois que je viens de voir une scène des plus intéressante, gloussa Mimi Geignarde.

Harry relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur le corps Draco et mis fin au baiser lorsqu'il entendit cette voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille et sentit Draco se reculer brusquement de quelques mètres pour les séparer.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris de faire sa, Potter! Je vais le dire à mon père pour qu'il t'envoie à Azkaban! Hurla, Draco qui était toujours sous le choc par rapport à se qui venait de se passer.

Oh! Mais se serai trop méchant! hurla Mimi qui partit dans coin en faisant semblant de pleuré pour énervé Draco.

OK! Ok…. je ne le dirai pas, mais surtout arrête de pleurer!

D'accord! Mmm… Harry qu'est ce que tu en pense?

Euh… moi … je sais pas.

Mais tu l'as quand même embrassé! S'offusqua Mimi Geignarde.

Mais oui c'est vrai ça Potter! Tu m'as quand même embrassé!

Et voilà que Malfoy en rajoute une couche comme si Mimi ne suffisait pas. Mais qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir dire comme excuse.

Hé Potter! j'ai pas toute la vie devant moi! Alors répond, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

Harry ne répondit pas face au mécontentement de Draco. Il fallait a tout prix qu'il trouve une excuse valable car même si la vrai raison était qu'il en mourait d'envie. Mais Harry était sur que cette excuse lui causer la honte de sa vie et il savait très bien que Draco en profiterait pour le rabaisser en le disant à tous le monde. Harry se voyait déjà sur la une des magazines où il serait écrit en titre «le survivant a embrassé l'héritier Draco Malfoy!».

La…la raison pour… pour que je…je t'ai embrassé est…est que je voulais que t'arrête de me posé des questions sur la potion!

Hé ben Potter tu était bien long à me répondre! Surtout que ta réponse est nul, j'avais tout imaginé comme excuse bidon mais là tu aurai pu trouver une réponse relativement plus crédible, je me trompe Potter?

Mmm… au fait tu t'étais imaginé quoi comme excuse, au faite?

Ba vu comme tu me regardait, je croyais que tu allais me comme quoi tu en «avait envie» ou je m'étais même attendu à ce que tu le dise «je t'aime»!

Haha très drôle Malfoy!

Ba quoi c'est vrai vu comme tu me regardait j'ai cru que tu me regardait comme si j'étais une friandise et que tu allais me croquer d'un instant à l'autre.

M-mais non tu as du mal voir….

Mouais tu as sûrement raison mais je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur le visage. Euh… j'aimerai tu?

Quoi! Non mais sa va p….

Harry fut couper par un gloussement puis par un rire interminable: c'était Mimi Geignarde qui rigolait face à la situation plus que étrange entre les deux ennemi.

Arrête de rigoler Mimi, sinon je vais m'énervé!

Mais..mais j'arrive pas! C'est trop drôle! Vous ressemblez a un vieux couple qui se dispute!

Ah...Ah bon?

Un vieux couple? Tien-tiens Très intéressant tu trouves pas Potter?

…...

Mais pour qui il se prend! Il trouve sa intéressant que l'on ressemble à un vieu couple, mais pourquoi? C'est la première personne qui dit que on est en quelque sorte comme un couple. Mais dès que l'on y pense c'est un peu vrai, même s'il ne sait pas que je l'aime, est-ce réciproque? Allez, Potter arrête de te faire des idées!

Hé ho, Potter sort de ton rêve! Hurla Draco qui commençait à trouvé le temps long. Mais Potter, dit moi, à quoi tu pensait? Dit Draco, en s'avançant vers Harry tel un prédateur qui allait sauter sur sa proie pour n'en faire qu'une bouché.

Potter sursauta à sa question, sur laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui pose, il recula pour éviter Draco qui s'avançait vers lui et son regard plus qu'insistant. Il ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il se demandait si Draco l'aimait? Non c'est impossible.

Dit Draco?

Moui.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Euh... Je me demandais si Mimi nous vois comme ressemblant à un couple? Est-ce que les autres pourrait croire que l'on est un couple en quelque sorte?

Draco ne répondit pas face à cette question et se retourna pour éviter que Potter le voit entrain de rougir car lui il aimait éperdument Potter, depuis leur première rencontre, mais il savait que Potter était hétéro a 100% et qu'ils étaient ennemi.

Mimi les regardait avec entrain car elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'ils se disent «je t'aime»! Car elle l'avait remarqué qu'il s'aimait et voulut leur donner un coup de main. Elle chuchota le mot de passe de la chambre des secrets, elle le savait car elle avait déjà entendu Harry le dire.

Le sol se mit à tremblé, et, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets se vit de plus en plus. Harry comprit tous de suite quelqu'un avait dit le mot de passe mais le problème était qu'il n'y avait que lui qui le savait. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il comprit qui c'était, il se retourna vers Mimi Geignarde qui avait un grand sourire.

Putain! Potter tu pourrait me dire au moins ce qu'il se passe !

D'après ce que tu peux voir cet l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Mimi ? Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu as fait sa ?

Maintenant Hermione ! Hurla Mimi à…

Hermione !? S'exclamèrent Draco et Harry.

Hermione se tenait derrière eux, elle leur lança un sort qui les poussa dans l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets qui se referma juste après qu'ils soient tombé.

Hermione ! Ta fais du beau boulot ! S'exclama Mimi juste après que l'ouverture fut fermé.

Oui, euhm… Mimi? Combien de temps on va les laisser là dedans?

Ba jusqu'à qu'ils se disent «je t'aime».

OK. J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Harry la prochaine fois que l'on se verra.

Je pense qu'il te remerciera. Du moins si sa se passe comme prévu!

Oui! Au faite Mimi, t'ira les voir de temps en temps en cachette juste histoire de voir où en sera leur situation.

D'accord! Répondit Mimi en ayant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Faut que je te laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Ron!

Harry se releva le premier après leur chute et attendit quelques minutes avant Draco se remette lui aussi du choc. Lorsque Draco se releva, il sursauta et se rapprocha de Harry lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui.

Potter, j'ai ma baguette qui s'est cassé lorsque l'on est tombé ! Harry, rassure moi, est-ce que tu as ta baguette ?

Désolé, mais je n'ai pas ma baguette, elle est vers le chaudron. Tiens, j'ai rêvé ou tu viens vraiment de m'appeler par mon prénom ?!

Euh ! Potter, dit moi au moins que tu sais comment l'on sort d'ici ! Dit Draco qui commençait à paniquer face à toutes les carcasses d'animaux qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Draco ? Dit Harry d'une voie douce pour ne pas le faire paniquer.

Oui ? Répondit Draco surpris qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

Est-ce que tu aurai peur ?

Oui, mais un peu car on est dans le noir et entouré de carcasses. Mais ne le dit à personne Harry !

T'inquiète ce qui se passera ici ne sortira pas d'ici car a ce que je sache on est seul !

Moui, c'est pas faux. Alors comment tu as fait la première fois pour sortir de là ?

Ben, en faite si j'ai pu sortir d'ici c'est grâce au Phoenix de Dumbledore.

Bon d'après ce que j'ai compris on est bloqués ici tout les deux.

Draco commençait à se rapprocher de Harry. Harry ne pouvait fuir car au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait il se retrouva plaquer contre un mur. Draco en profita pour se rapprocher et bloquer Harry de fuir avec son étreinte, il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry. Ils étaient tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir leurs respirations.

Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Dit Harry en coupant le silence de plomb qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Peut être que je vais te rendre le baiser que tu m'a pris tout à l'heure ?

….. Dit Draco, tu fait sa pour te moquer de moi ou t'es sérieux lorsque tu dit sa ?

Je suis en quelque sorte sérieux.

Draco, est-ce que tu m'ai…

Harry fut coupé car Draco l'embrassa pour éviter qu'il continue de parler. Harry répondit aussitôt au baiser laissant Draco un peut surpris surtout lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Harry d'essayer de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Draco. Draco la laissa passer. Harry fut étonner mais approfondit le baiser en passer ses mains derrière le cou de Draco. Draco se sentait fondre et il était de même pour Harry. Mais malgré ceci Harry mit fin à ce baiser langoureux pour poser à Draco une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Draco ?

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Quoi ! S'exclama de surprise Draco.

Si je te disais que je t'aimais, qu'est ce que tu me répondras ?

Euh… c'est pas que je ne veuille pas te répondre mais j'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe. Répondit Draco en chuchotant.

Oui, j'ai la même impression.

Mimi ! Cria Draco.

Ils entendirent un petit cris surpris mais reconnaissable.

Mimi, non seulement tu nous a enfermé ici mais faut aussi que tu nous écoute et que tu nous regarde! Dit Harry qui en avait marre.

….

Mimi, laisse nous sortir d'ici! Cria Draco.

Non, pas avant que mon plan soit totalement terminé! Pensa Mimi a voix haute sans le remarquer

Mais de qu'elle plan tu parle? Demanda Harry qui était intrigué.

Mince! J'ai pensé à voix haute! Désolé j'en ai trop dire, donc salut!

Mimi reparti sans même que Harry ou Draco ne puisse lui dire de rester. Ni Harry, ni Draco n'osaient prendre la parole car leur discussion qui avait été interrompu par Mimi les gênaient terriblement. Donc il eu un silence qui dura une dizaine de minutes puis enfin Harry se décida a prendre la parole.

Draco?

Oui?

Euh... tu sais par rapport à la discussion que l'on avaient commencé tout à l'heure... est-ce que tu as la réponse à la question que je t'ai posé?

Oui.

Donc, est ce que tu m'aime?

Oui.

Draco se retourna car il commençait à rougir.

C'est vrai? je... je veux dire... tu ne mens pas, c'est la véri...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Draco l'embrassa.

Tu me crois ?

Oui. Répondit Harry qui commençait à avoir honte d'avoir douté de la sincérité de Draco.

Harry, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question alors, est ce que tu m'aime ?

Euh...oui... Répondit Harry qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Harry s'approcha de Draco puis l'embrassa et recula de quelques pas sans dire un mots.

Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco qui commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant le comportement de Harry.

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi.

Mission accomplit ! hurla Hermione et Mimi qui regardaient la scène de loin.

Dites moi dans les reviews ce que vous en pensez et prévenez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes !


End file.
